


scorpion grasses

by kirishima_is_best_boi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flower Language, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, implied otayuri, news headlines as plot devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishima_is_best_boi/pseuds/kirishima_is_best_boi
Summary: Yuri Nikiforov, two time Grand Prix Final silver medalist and one time gold medalist, sits on the ice cold, Italian mosaic floor of the Nikiforov penthouse master bathroom and weeps. He thunks his head back against the dark oak cabinetry hard enough to see stars and does it twice more as the pain distracts him from the hot, roiling anxiety that has for days (weeks) been sloshing in his gut. It’s stupid, he thinks, to think that Victor would...Forget him...Forget them…





	1. astragalus

Yuri Nikiforov, one time Grand Prix Final silver medalist and one time gold medalist, sits on the ice cold, Italian mosaic floor of the Nikiforov penthouse master bathroom and weeps. He thunks his head back against the dark oak cabinetry hard enough to see stars and does it twice more as the pain distracts him from the hot, roiling anxiety that has for days (weeks) been sloshing in his gut. It’s stupid, he thinks, to think that Victor would...Forget him...Forget them…

* * *

 

_‘Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki announce training regime, upcoming competition, and wedding plans.’_

 

_‘Victor Nikiforov wins silver behind fiance, Yuri Katsuki in GPF. Has Nikiforov lost his spark?’_

 

_"Katsuki-Nikiforov? Nikiforov-Katsuki? Will they hyphenate?'_

 

_‘Friendly rivalry or trouble in paradise? Figure skating's power couple seen arguing outside arena.’_

 

_‘Hero of Kazakhstan moves to St. Petersburg to train and be closer to a certain gold medal winner? Click for the exclusive!’ _

 

_‘Yuri Katsuki collapses mid-performance. Is this the end of his career?”_

 

  _'Birth control Contracepta recalled. Are you at risk?'_

 

_'Exclusive: Alpha male Victor Nikiforov tells all about whirlwind romance with new husband.'_

_'Yuri Nikiforov talks marriage, omega-hood, and more!'_

 

_'Injured? Yuri Nikiforov quietly drops out of Cup of China.'_

 

_‘Figure skater Yuri Nikiforov retires due to an undisclosed illness in teary press conference. Click here to find out more.  ’ _

 

_'Victor Nikiforov refuses to comment on life with recently retired husband, Yuri Nikiforov."_

 

_‘Living legend Victor Nikiforov announces he will be traveling without his husband for the first time since the wedding.’_

 

_'Yuri Nikiforov makes first public appearance since retirement. Has he let himself go?'_

 


	2. begonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going w this. Someone come and talk to me plzzzz! katsud-on-ice.tumblr.com

_ Contracepta: Too Good to Be True? _

_ They had been told that Contracepta was the single most advanced form of birth control on the market. It was a small, piercing-like device that was implanted into the user’s groin just above their genitalia. Daily, the little stud injected the user with a proprietary formula that kept the user infertile until the stud was removed. It claimed no major side effects and claimed 99.99% effectiveness. Alphas and omegas alike could be implanted and it didn’t disrupt normal heat cycles like the more common birth control. Contracepta, in short, was perfect. One couple, however, claims that Contracepta ruined their marriage and their lives...  _

 

* * *

  
  


Yuri’s hands shook as he set the pregnancy test on the kitchenette countertop next to three other tests from three different brands in two different languages. Two blue lines, pink cross, 孕... He sat on the edge of the countertop, feet tap tap tapping against the cheap, pressboard cabinets. 

 

This couldn’t be happening. 

 

It had started a few weeks ago. He had  sudden blacked out seconds after settling into the final pose of his free skate during the NHK Trophy. He’d refused to see a doctor much to Victor’s dismay. (“I’m just tired. I didn’t eat breakfast. No, I’m not dying, darling.”) 

 

Now… Now he wished he’d seen that doctor. 

 

He felt the anxiety in his gut along with the nausea that had plagued him for the past week. He’d blamed it on the water in China, but then… Tap tap tap tap. His heels tapped against the cabinet a little faster. They’d been in China for three days in preparation for the Cup of China. Both he and Victor would be competing in the competition this year and it was exciting for the both of them. They’d competed against each other before and it had been a joy to finally be on even ground with his idol turned husband. 

 

Tap tap tap tap. He took a deep breath once...twice...three times before turning to look at the fourth test. ‘Pregnant.’

 

* * *

 

_ Developing Story: Yuri Nikiforov is carried off of the ice mid-warmup. No word yet from coach and husband, Victor Nikforov. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't really in chronological order. If anyone is interested or confused let me know and I can release the order of events.


	3. marigold

Victor _tap tap taps_ his heel against the sterile, white linoleum floor of the hospital as he sits in the too small plastic, blue chair a nurse had instructed him to sit in. It’s a bad habit he’s picked up from Yuri, but he doesn’t even bother trying to disguise or stop. His Yuri, his sweet Yuri, had collapsed. Again.

 

The translator assures him that the doctor has assured her that Yuri will be fine. They have some tests to run but nothing seems to be life threatening. Still Victor _tap tap taps_ his foot and _brush brush brushes_ his bangs aside and _zip unzip zips_ his coat. He had to stay busy. He smells the fear oozing from his mate over the overly sterile scent of hospital and he has to fight the instinct to go to him.

 

Deep down in the place Victor hates thinking about he knows that he knew that something was wrong with Yuri. He had collapsed once before in practice, but both had brushed it off as over training. He had sensed the change in his husband...He had ignored it… All because he was a selfish, foolish man. Selfish selfish selfish. 

 

When he’s finally let into the room his mate looks a little pale and there’s a bruise forming on his cheek where he hit the ice. An IV _drip drip drips_ into his veins and he seems no worse for wear. He reaches for Victor and they lock hands as the doctor speaks.

 

The translator, bless her, pales a bit as she translates the doctor’s quick words. 

 

Pregnancy.

 

Ectopic pregnancy.

 

Non-viable.

 

Internal bleeding.

 

Surgery.

 

_ Drip drip drip.  _

_ Breath breath breath.  _

Yuri is the first to cry.

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Yuri Plisetsky seen leaving practice in tears. Trouble with new beau Otabek Altin?’  _

 

_ ‘Can Victor Nikiforov return from career-low score at Cup of China?’ _

 

_ ‘Is Yuri Nikiforov pregnant? We have the exclusive!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz talk to me: katsud-on-ice.tumblr.com


	4. roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will no longer be updated

It rains on their wedding day. 

 

They giggle and kiss and press far too close as they have their first dance in the pouring rain. It smells like petrichor and the strong smell of the hundreds of roses Victor had demanded coat nearly every surface of the venue. It’s the best day of the newly named Yuri Katsuki's entire life. 

 

Two days later, Yuri is completely encased in the expensive wool blankets their equally expensive hotel had provided him. 

 

“I don’t need babying.” He complains nasally. It’s just a cold, he assures Victor, despite the recent doctor visit saying otherwise. All he needs is some rest and medicine and they can continue their honeymoon as planned. 

  
Victor won’t take no for an answer. “I’m your alpha and your husband. It’s my job to always take care of you! I’ll always take care of you.” He presses little kisses  to Yuri's red hot temple as he offers him the antibiotics the local doctor had prescribed and a glas of ice cold, imported mineral water. Yuri feels better already.


End file.
